graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Thief
Thieves are a quick striking class that uses dexterity to power it's weapons instead of strength. As a result thieves tend to use daggers, katars, and pinwheels. Thief skills tend to utilize trickery such as Stealth which turns them invisible and Beguile which swaps places with enemies to confuse them. Thieves also specialize in gaining items and money using skills such as Payout and Scavenge. Thieves can combine with Warrior, Mage, Necromancer or Scout to advance to Assassin, Ninja, Runeprowler or Ranger respectively. Statistical Growth :Thieves gain the following stats per level (not counting Zodiac signs or race) :*0.5 strength :*3.5 dexterity :*1 intelligence :*3 stamina :*4 luck Skills: Mug Level: 2 MP Cost: 0 Steals gold from enemy monsters. (May fail.) Dodge Level 4 Passive skill Increases dodge rate. Stealth Level: 6 MP Cost: 20 When cast, the player becomes invisable to other players until the skill wears off, they speak a sentence, or they are hit with an attack. (Damage done by status affects such as poison does not count.) Cooldown: Once the player is taken out of stealth there is a 15 second cooldown. Name: Spy Level: 8 MP Cost: 42 Shows an enemy's stats. including HP, MP, Damage dealt, defense, and items dropped. The info may be outdated because the info is not always updated when the staff change something about a monster. Cooldown: 6 seconds Agility Level: 10 Passive skill Increases damage done by dexterity weapons. Feign Death Level: 12 MP Cost: 16 When cast, the user goes through the death animation, and anyone who is locked onto them will recieve a message claiming they've gained Honor for killing the player. If a monster was aggro'd, feign death will reset the aggro counter and they should stop chasing the player. Cooldown: 30 seconds Payout Level: 14 Passive skill When a monster is killed, everyone in the party will gain a small amount of gold, if they are in the room when the monster dies. Steal Level: 16 MP Cost: 12 Attempts to steal items from enemy monsters. (This is rumored to decrease the drop rate when cast.) Cooldown: 30 seconds Scamper Level: 18 MP Cost: 50 Increases the user's speed for 4 seconds, allowing them to run faster. Cooldown: 15 seconds Name: Pick Lock Level: 20 MP Cost: 0 Allows the player to open Frozen Lockbox (which can contain Ring of the Ranger,Ring of the Dark Knight, Ring of the Swift Wind, or Ring of the Assassin) found in Seryl Dungeon. Sand Swipe Level: 22 MP Cost: 30 Swipes sand into enemies' eyes. Usually only works on other players. Cooldown: 20 seconds Backstab Level: 24 Passive skill Doubles damage when dealt from behind or when it breaks the user's stealth. Scavenge Level: 26 Passive Skill Increases the drop rate of all items on a monster when it dies. (It is rumored that this skill only activates if the thief hits the mosnter at least once during the fight.) Beguile Level: 28 MP Cost: 30 Swaps places with your enemy, confusing them. Cooldown: 18 seconds Deceitful Strike Level: 30 MP Cost: 22 Cheap shots your enemy. Increases in damage as you gain the advantage. Automatically critical hits Cooldown: 10 seconds Hookchain Level: 36 MP Cost: 14 When cast it throw's a hookchain at your opponent drawing them toward you. Cooldown: 14 seconds Backstab II Level: 40 Passive Skill Doubles damage when dealt from behind or when it breaks the user's stealth. Transfixion Level: 42 Passive skill Sometimes, a melee attack will hit twice when used. Dead Accuracy Level: 44 MP Cost: 35 Slashes your enemy and deals 1/10 of Max HP. Cooldown: 20 seconds Antagonize Level: 46 MP Cost: 22 Causes heals on your target to cause damage instead for a short duration. Cooldown: 16 seconds Caltrops Level: 52 MP Cost: 39 Throws some invisable spikes on the ground which cause weakness, damage, and have a chance to stun. Can be seen by party members when approached, will not harm user/party. Cooldown: 25 seconds Class Mastery: Shadow Blanket - Reduces cooldown of stealth by (1, 3, or 4) seconds. Improved Transfixion - Increases the chance of Transfixion activating by (1%, 3%, or 4%) Speed Burst - Increases the duration of Scamper by (1, 2, or 3) second(s). Item Finding - Increases the effect of Scavenge by (15%, 30%, or 45%) Escape Artist - Gives a (10%, 20%, or 30%) chance to avoid movement impairing effects. Impatient Fingers - Reduces Steal cooldown by (1, 3, or 5) seconds.